


That self work

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, PWP, Teasing, Thicc dick Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira had been doing fine managing his hormones. One glance at Yusuke shouldn't set him off like this but it did, now he has to deal with that.





	That self work

**Author's Note:**

> \O I would suggest having a glass of water before starting this fic. Or having one nearby. Please remember to breathe. If at any point you feel overwhelmed take a break and/or a few deep breaths. If you feel the need for a soul cleanse, Purple suggests the nearest spiritual practitioner at the nearest opportunity 
> 
> Even I think this is filthy. Blame Kuroi ^_^
> 
> But do enjoy

It had been a lead up of events but Akira had to say that the thing that really threw him was the final sneak look that he had taken. This thing with Yusuke it had seriously been building for a while. Akira had been looking. He had been looking since they had first met. Yusuke was beautiful. He had a pretty face. Everyone looked.

But like all of them Yusuke had many faces and only they knew the truth in Yusuke’s heart. The revealing of a persona was a serious thing. Akira had watched with his breath in his throat and the blood in his veins boiling. Maybe back then he had already been lost.

Yusuke’s face did it for him. It did it for many people but he was just so beautiful. As Yusuke normally and as Fox that it took Akira’s breath away. It made his dick hard too and that was the thing he had been fighting.

Appreciating beauty was fine. He had been holding it in. There was nothing wrong with admiring a bit. Nothing wrong with taking in the vision that Yusuke could make when he got into battling the shadows. They all had to take a step back when Yusuke got really fired up.

Akira was the leader and he was never afraid but when Yusuke got intense or extremely precise with shadows then Akira felt something in his gut. Something low down that warmed and squirmed until he was left biting his lip and wrestling himself for control.

He had been managing to control himself so far. He had looked but it had been appreciating only. Savouring and nothing more. There had been nothing wrong in the glances he took when Yusuke unzipped his top because it was warm.

Everybody looked. There was nothing wrong with savouring the moments that Yusuke steadied him in the metaverse. Getting a feel for the hard body behind him was natural. It was allowed. With such a pretty face one did not expect such a hard body. Akira was still being blown away at how built Yusuke was. He was slender but he had muscles. There was a reason he so easily and accurately could use a sword and Akira was here for it.

He was no art student but he wanted to save and preserve that image.

And now he had seen even more. He seriously was in trouble. He shouldn’t have looked. Now that he had looked, he had _that_ looming in his brain. They had bathed before, the three of them. Himself, Ryuji and Yusuke had used the baths before. There was nothing new or wrong in that. It was just that Akira had never looked down before.

Never really an opportunity to look before. There was usually things to do before he got caught up. If it had not been for Yusuke being so good and on point in Mementos today- if Yusuke had not been so good that Akira had been aware of him for every second he would have never looked.

He would have never seen...

Gods above, gods old and new. It wasn’t even hard! How could such a body and a pretty face have such a beast? And the worst thing was that the sight had lit a fire inside of him. Warmth was crawling around in his stomach. Need was running through his veins. Akira wanted it, he wanted that and he was a little horrified with himself.

X

He was seriously going to do this. Akira lay on the bed with his face buried in the pillow. He had the towel wrapped around his waist and he had his half-filled lube bottle on the bed. He felt embarrassed but the image would not leave him.

Yusuke had been- he had not even been hard. Akira bit his pillow in frustration because this was torture. His body was burning. His thoughts were going so quickly and half the things he was not catching properly because the image of Yusuke’s dick was the most vivid thing in his mind.

Pretty face, dependable body and that cock. How on earth… Akira shivered before he forced his head form the pillow. He was not going to be able to leave this alone. He was needing something. He pushed himself back until he was kneeling before he turned over. His towel slid off him so he fumbled for it before it could slide off the bed.

“Damn it…” Akira hissed as he slid his free hand down his chest. His cock was hard but his thoughts were on one thing. “Yusuke.” He sighed as he ground himself against his palm a tight grip around his cock. He knew he would not linger there. His thoughts were wild and his body was burning but he knew what he wanted. It was why he had taken that shower. It was why he was delaying it.

He had to sigh a few times to relax himself. He had to shift himself a bit before he slowly raised one of his les enough that he could easily position himself.

He knew what he wanted, he even what he liked or at least he had thought he did. All those previous thoughts of getting filled. Every thought he had about that were gone now that he had seen Yusuke. All his previous fantasies and longings were just gone out the window because Yusuke had just blown them all away.

What he wanted, what he needed was that. He needed it and it was just crazy. It was insane. Being a phantom thief might require some crazy shit. Some bold tactics and maybe a few screws loose but this was down right insane. How the hell could he even… that was not one finger or even two… how could he take that?

Why wasn’t the thought of taking that turning him off even? Akira rested his head back onto his pillow as he reached for the bottle of lube. He dropped the towel close by but at the edge of the bed before he dragged the lube over his chest and flicked the cap open.

He knew what he liked and he knew what he needed but the burning in his chest and stomach was something new. The thoughts of Yusuke were just burning him up from the inside.

His hand slipped as he tried squirting out the lube. Usually when he used lube, he tried to get a little on his fingers and he would slowly coat them up and get to business. Or if he was really into things, he would squirt it into the palm of his hand.

The time his entire hand got covered in lube. Akira had to sit up a bit in order to cradle his arm above his lap. If there had to be any spillage let it be on his dick. He was already leaking precum on himself as it was.

He messily tried spreading the lube over his fingers. He was right to move. There was so much slick on his hands and the coolness of it kept dripping onto his cock. Not that it made any difference. His dick twitched with every droplet that hit it. Traitor.

He propped himself up as his legs slowly reopened. He knew what he liked and the thoughts that were running through his head were making him a little faint. Akira’s wet hand slid over his cock before he slid it lower. He knew what he liked and what he wanted or at least he had thought he knew.

He had dreamed of- Yusuke went beyond dreams.

His breath hitched as he teased his rim with a bit of the lube. He had cleaned and done a little in that quick bath before he had run into the bed but still. This was going to be different than the other times. His blood was hot, his body was needy and already he knew everything that he had ever done before was not enough.

He bit his lip as he stopped tracing around. His deep breath as his finger began to slide into himself was instinctive. He had been here before. He was familiar with the feeling of invasion before. His spread legs trembled. He gently arched into the slow thrust and sighed when his finger sank in all the way. As good as it felt it was not enough.

How could it be enough when the memory of what he had seen lurked so strongly? Yusuke had not even been hard. The thought of what he had seen, the thought of that being inside of him made Akira whine as his legs snap closed as he arched further onto his finger. He grinded against it before he forced his own trembling legs back open once more.

His breath hitched as he began to move his finger. The slenderness was causing a conflicting feeling inside of him. He was savouring the stretch but, in his mind’s, eye was Yusuke and the thought of how much bigger he would be hard. The thought of him being between Akira’s legs. Sliding his finger inside of him. Those long slender artist fingers covered in lube working him open with care and focus.

He had to fight to keep his legs spread and open because the moment that thought had come to mind Akira’s cock jerked and he shuddered because he could see it. He could almost see Yusuke between his legs sliding a finger inside of him while between his legs lay… that.

And he wanted that. Akira whined as he grinded his finger inside and slid it back out. His breath hitched as he fucked himself on his finger over and over again until the feeling was much easier. Then he stilled his movement and his hand so that he could slowly tease another finger against himself.

His breathing was a bit faster, his inner thighs were burning and his cock was so hard that Akira had to fight himself in order not to touch it. But he wanted to. But not yet. He sank his free hand into the sheets and shuddered as his second finger began to sink inside him. The difference was so much. Already he felt the shift in the pressure.

The shift of the feeling. One finger had been a slight invasion, a slight firm pressure. Two fingers were an unignorable pressure stretching him and these were his own fingers. Akira whimpered when he sank both his fingers to the knuckle. He had to shakily breathe through a few moments as his body twitched getting used to the feeling.

His precum was running down his twitching cock but two was nowhere near enough. Akira’s thoughts were still on the boy that had caught his attention and his heart. His lust now too.

Two fingers were not even enough to quench the feeling in his stomach and even as his body cried out in pleasure at the slight shift of his fingers. There was a slight burning in his body for more. There was the deep craving for even more.

Akira had to carefully roll on onto his side and shift his leg so that he could properly move his hand and get his fingers as deep as he wanted. He knew what he liked, he knew what he had wanted before. Knowing himself, exploring himself was nothing new but this was a little different.

He was thinking of something more, he was thinking of being stretched wide and he was thinking of being under someone. Or even on top.

His hips bucked at the thought and his fingers twisted in his sheets even as he slowly moved the two fingers inside of himself. he fought back a whine but when he moved his fingers out and back in a moan escaped instead. Akira’s body trembled as he slid his two fingers back inside his body and slowly drew them out to only repeat it. The sound of the slick as his fingers moved was only making the situation more arousing.

It was almost too easy to picture Yusuke. To hear him. Akira had been so aware of him lately. In mementos, outside during meetings. Hanging out together. Akira had been so sensitive to Yusuke’s body and his presence. It was almost too easy to picture him there.

He had seen so many sides of Yusuke it was not hard to pull it up mentally and undress it.

The Fox that followed his orders and served him. Akira whined as he grinded against his fingers. Yusuke would be so beautiful if he were to take order or if Akira were to take charge. Instead of being pleasured. He could take his own pleasure.

Slide that big thing inside him. Get used to the feeling and then rise up. just a bit, he wouldn’t take too much out just enough that the feeling of loss would sink in. then he would-

Akira’s body shuddered as he fucked himself on two fingers. His hand was twisted in the bedsheet and his other hand had two fingers buried inside himself as he fingered himself slowly open. And what was he thinking about but Yusuke, a trusted friend.

But how could he not think about it? Yusuke was just so… that was all that he could think about. The thickness, the length. The fact that it had been soft when Akira had seen it. That was just incredible. That was too much. His hips bucked uncontrollably and Akira had to still his fingers against his ass as he fought to control his breathing and fought off the orgasm he felt approaching him.

Two fingers were good but he was not even close to being done. He knew himself and the spots that he liked. It seemed all too easy to stroke and pound the spots that made his inner thighs tremble and his knees weak.

But that had a purpose. All of it had a purpose. Akira had to hold his breath when he slowly pulled his fingers out. He fumbled for the lube bottle again and hastily squirted lube on his fingers again. He was not messy as before but he recoated them until they were nice and slick before he tucked the bottle to the side again.

Just two fingers, just a few moments and already his insides felt empty and lonely. Akira moved on his side once more, lifted his leg out of the way before he worked one finger back inside himself and then the second followed. His body was trembling, his neglected cock as well but Akira’s focus was on the next finger.

The moment he pressed it against himself the breath shuddered out of him. He was so sensitive. Just the hint of the stretch made his body react. But he was relentless with it. He teased himself, rode the burn as his body began to accept it. He choked up a bit as his body accepted it slowly. It was a slow push and his cock was so hard. So straining.

If he were to tease himself just a little bit in some spots he would cum. He was that worked up. if he sifted past the slight burn and relentlessly focused on what made him weak he would cum with the third finger barely inside him.

Akira groaned as his cock throbbed. He eased the finger back a bit before he teased it back again and again and again until he was able to slip it inside. The breath that escaped him then was shaky even as he clenched tightly around the three fingers inside himself.

Still it did not feel like enough. He gently moved his fingers inside himself as his thoughts shifted and moved. Back to Yusuke. His thoughts had not wandered that far. Akira was still thinking about Yusuke’s cock.

Three fingers just might be enough if he were to take it slowly. He had to bit his lip and fight back a moan as his body clenched tightly around his fingers at the thought.

As enticing as the idea of riding Yusuke. Fucking himself on Yusuke’s cock and making himself cum. As amazing as the thought was, he knew better. He knew better than that and he had to fight back a shiver.

Yusuke was not just someone who let him take charge he was Fox. As good as it would be to fuck himself on Yusuke’s cock. Feel the thickness and the length inside him. As good as it would be just to feel it deep inside him. Yusuke was not someone that would be passive.

Akira slowly moved his fingers inside himself again at the thought as rough pants escaped him. He knew the true Yusuke. He knew Fox. To ride Yusuke would be to accept his hands on his hips. Yusuke would let Akira ride him for a bit but that part of him that Akira had been struck by. That savage part of him-

He whimpered as he plunged his fingers deep into himself and twisted them. He rubbed and stretched inside as his legs trembled and his cock bobbed and leaked. The thought of Yusuke fucking him as he rode him. His hands tight on Akira’s hips as he took Yusuke’s cock into him over and over-

Yusuke wouldn’t let him do it half way either. Akira’s throat felt raw as his fingers quickened and his body trembled. Yusuke would make him pull off. He would either guide Akira or coax him until Akira was rising off until just the head remained inside him.

Akira’s fingers trembled where there were deep inside himself as he clenched down. The thought of taking Yusuke’s cock in one go. Sinking onto the whole thing over and over again. It would be so deep, deeper than his own fingers were. Giving him a bigger stretch than three fingers were even giving him. That was if Akira were the one to ride him. If Akira were on top. He whimpered as the image of Yusuke spreading his thighs settled at the front of his mind.

He rolled over onto his front uncaring of the towel that ended up bunched under him. Akira was too busy trying to get his shaking knees positioned properly as he dug for the lube once more. Reluctantly he pulled his fingers out himself and had to moan at the loss.

“Come on, come on.” He groaned as he hurriedly flicked off the cap once more and dumped a bunch of lube over his fingers once more. He was careful to flick the cap back down before he once again spread the lube over his hand again.

Akira placed his head down on his pillow and relaxed his shoulders as much as he was able. His clean hand he braced on the bed and his other hand he slid it under himself. He ignored his cock with a tiny bit of regret before he slid his fingers back inside of himself.

The angle, not the best but the position and the feeling was sending tingles up and down his spine. Akira panted as he rocked back onto his fingers. Two became three easily and he rocked back and forth onto them grinding into the places that felt good and biting his pillow.

It still was not enough but he had enough lube. He had been loosening himself up bit by bit and now he could at least make a try.

He trembled at the press of his fourth finger. His knees almost gave out and he had to pause. The stretch, the burn that he was so aware of but it felt so good at the same time. Akira bit deep into his pillow as he worked the fourth finger into himself.

The stretch, he felt so full. He was clenching down over and over again. His cock was hard and his head was slightly foggy. His mind was still on the memory of what he had seen. Even with this it still felt like too little. Even with four fingers stretching him open it did not feel like enough and how could that be?

Akira rocked slowly back onto his fingers. He groaned at the deep thrusts and bit his pillow at the stretch. Yusuke’s cock had been so thick and so long and it had been soft. It was still the only thing that he could focus on. That he could think about. That was insane. The entire thing was insane but if he had gotten that.

If Yusuke… If Yusuke had fucked him with that. He just might _die_. He really might. The beautiful relentless Fox that Akira adored so much. The Fox that was so intense that gave everything he had and expected the same of those around him. He expected that of Akira too.

Good god, Yusuke would make him take it. Akira bucked onto his fingers as groans escaped into his pillow. He would get fucked by Yusuke with that _thing_. He seriously would get wrecked.  Yusuke would pound him, stretch him more than his fingers were doing. It would fill him up until Akira felt as though he were dying.

He would fuck Akira, pound him, pour every piece of intenseness that he possessed into fucking Akira. Akira’s fingers moved faster as he fucked himself with his fingers. He was so close; his stomach was so tight. He could taste satisfaction running towards him with every deep plunge of his fingers.

Missionary, Yusuke seemed the type to do that at least at first. He would want to see Akira’s face. See just how he was taking him apart. See how Akira was being wrecked by his big cock. He would fuck him so deep and stretch him so much over and over. Akira whined into his pillow as his body trembled.

He would make Akira cum. He would learn his body. Dedicate himself to it until he could make Akira cum no problem and so easily. He would pound his sensitive spots. Tease the hell out of them until Akira came for him.

Akira knew his panting had to be carrying. He didn’t care, he was all alone. Besides the pillow had to be muffling the most of it.

His fingers stroked deep and he bucked away from his hand even as fire ran down his spine to his balls and his mind kept thinking of things. Kept racing, kept imaging more and more things.

Yusuke marking him up as he fucked him. Yusuke kissing his way up his back to whisper in his ear while he took Akira from behind. Hands tight on his hips as he fucked deep over and over again driving begging and cries from Akira’s throat.

His mind wouldn’t stop. It was almost as though he had flipped a start button somewhere in his head. The images just kept coming and Akira couldn’t stop fucking himself on his fingers. The wet sounds were so loud, his cock was so hard he knew he had to be dripping long trails of precum onto the bed. He was so close he could almost see the end. Everything mixed together was just too good. He was soothing everything deep inside himself. he was easing the ache that had come over him the moment he had sneaked a look at Yusuke’s cock and gotten blindsided.

Then as the images fast forwarded and Akira raced to his finish one image slowed and lingered at the front of his mind. Yusuke fucking him face to face Akira’s legs wrapped tight around his hips as Yusuke pounded him into the bed chasing his own satisfaction.

Maybe it was a coincidence but Akira stroked over the correct spot at that moment and his cry filled the space as he shuddered and began to cum. He gasped, shuddered and cried out at the thought of Yusuke fucking him and cumming inside of him no condom. The image, he could see it so clearly as he dug his fingers into the bedsheet and his knees gave out and he slumped on his bed.

Akira shivered as he caught his breath. Struggled to catch his breath as he lay sprawled out his face buried in his pillow. He had a tight grip on his bed sheet still, his other hand had four fingers in his ass still. When he pulled them out he had to groan at the feeling of emptiness and the slight strain. The towel under him, he could feel the slight roughness to it on his cock.

His dick was way too sensitive for that kind of contact but Akira could only groan and be thankful that something had caught his cum. The wetness along his dick told him that the towel had caught most if not all of it.

“Goddamn it.” Akira hoarsely whispered as he raised his head from his pillow. “But… that was seriously the best.” His voice was so hoarse and his throat felt ridiculously raw. “Damnit Yusuke.” He groaned as he managed to roll slightly onto his side. His legs still felt weak. He had cum so hard and now his cock felt sensitive. He not only felt empty but he felt a tiny bit sore in his ass too. But it had been good. Scarily so. “What the hell have you done to me Yusuke?” Akira groaned as he tried to drag the towel from under him and gave up. It had been so good; his body was still trembling. “Damn it.” Akira sighed softly. “Yusuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, please remember to keep breathing.
> 
> You're welcome ^.^
> 
> Yours filthily Purple


End file.
